Degrassi Season 10
by spidermonkey95
Summary: My version of what season 10 will be. This is not the real season 10,but it is very entertaining. I will write out the episodes. Atleast every week will be a new episode. Rated T just incase
1. degrassi season 10 episode guide

**Degrassi season 10**

_**1001/1002**_

**Holly J. thinks that this year is hers. She's student council president,has a diplomat as a boy friend,and her own baby sitting business. But what happens when her dad gets a job in Michigan. Will she leave it all behind,or find a way to stay.**

_**Sub Plot:**_**Claire stole K.C from her last year. Has Jenna forgiven her,or will she go to great measure's to get revenge.**

**Full episode will be coming soon.**

**_1003_**

**Anya and Savs wedding!!!**

**1004 **

**KC wants to find out how his sister got away from the _Hell hole,_and he's about to find out!**

**sob plot:Peter is starting to like holly j,alot! Well should he go for it,or not?**


	2. This year part 1

"Welcome back Degrassi." Mrs. Hatilaskos said over the announcements.

Claire and KC held hands as the took a deep breathe and walked into the school.

Chante said goodbye to Danny as she hung up her phone.

Anya and Sav walked to class. Sav had his hand on Anya's stomach as they walked. "Just one more year honey."Sav said as he shook his head.

"I can't believe I have to go in there without you." Holly J whined to Declan.

"You should just be happy that my parents are alowing me to take off a year from university."He replied.

"Yeah I guess,but ill still miss you."

"Well you only have to miss me. I have to miss you and Fi."

"Oh yeah. This is like the first time you guys have been apart."

"Yeah well at least I have you. Now get to class before your late."

They kissed and she left for her first day as a senior.

"Great we all have the same home room."Claire said to Alli and KC as she noticed Jenna on one of the computers. They all took there seats

Holly J. went in to her first period. It was art appreciation. She promised Ms. Dawes she take it this year. It was also handy that this was a burn course.

She sat next to Anya and Sav. She was listening to their argument when Chante passed her a note.

**_Hey girl. We need a new captain for the power squad. I think we could use your old moves._**

**_circle: Yes. No._**

Holly J immediately circled yes. She smiled back at Chante and handed her the note with a smile.

"Claire you did nothing wrong." Alli whispered to Claire during Class. Claire looked around ignoring her comment.

KC sat next to Jenna. He was the only person in between the two. She hated that she have to see Jenna next to KC everyday.

"Well I stole her boyfriend."Claire replied keeping half an eye on Jenna.

"No you took him back after she stole him from you."

"I still feel like a bitch. I did exactly what she did to me." "

Claire stop thinking like that."

"I just want for her forgiveness."

"You can't have everyone love you Saint Claire."

Holly J. walked into her house. She saw her mom and dad hugging in excitement. She new there was only one thing that could make her parents so happy. She new they were rich again.

"Holly J we're glad your home. We want to talk to you." Her mom sung.

"Come sit down." Her dad requested.

"What's this all about?"

"Your father just made a buisness deal worth a lot of money. Like tons of money"

"That's great." I'll have to tell spin I'm quit- She was interrupted by her dad.

"Well honey its in Michigan. All the negotiating has to be done there. We have to move."

"But I have a life here. I can't just leave Toronto."

"I'm sorry honey,but I have to. Don't worry you'll meet people in Michigan,and you've always wanted to live in America."

"This isn't fair. Mom,dad please." She ran out of the house and took out her phone.

"Hey Peter. I need to talk to you."

Claire was at the Dot with Alli. They were sipping on their milk shakes when Jenna walked in. She was with a few girls from the power squad.

"I have to apoligize to her." Claire whispered to Alli.

"Why? You did nothing wrong." She replied.

"I don't care. I'll be right back."

She walked over to the table all the PS girls were at.

"Jenna can I talk to you?"

She followed Claire over to the counter.

"What is it?" Jenna said with attitude.

"I'm sorry."Claire blurted out.

"Claire don't worry. I forgive you." Jenna said in a very fake tone.

But Claire was only book smart,so she believed her.

"That's such a big relief. Maybe we can still be friends."

"Of course Claire bear. I've missed you. Well I have to go,but we should hang for lunch tomorrow."

"That sounds great. See you tomorrow."

She went back to her table to tell,but before she could say anything Alli was running out saying something like "Sav's Anya wants Ice cream."

Claire didn't care. She was just glad Jenna didn't hate her.

"Hey Peter." Holly J said when she met him at Above the Dot.'

"Sup. Why did you want to meet me here?"

"My parents are moving."

"Oh,so I guess you have questions about emancipation."

"Im already 18"

"So why do you need to talk to me?"

"I'm pregnant."

TBC......


	3. This year part 2You decide the ending

**_Authors note:_ I'm sorry about Claire and Jenna's story line kind of sucking. Unlike most people I like Jenna,and it made me uneasy writing this plot. Also for the future remember this is Degrassi not the secret life. Oh ya and Claire is pretty ditsi in my season. I like her that way,because its funny.**

"Wait. What? Are you sure? Peter yelled while pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure I'm pregnant." She replied.

"It could still be Declan's. Right?"

"I'm not even a month along. Me and you had sex almost 3 weeks ago.

"When was the last time you and Declan ya know."

"I'm trying to remember. I guess a few days before you and me." Holly J was holding back tears in her eyes.

"We'll find out who later. I want to know what your going to do with him or her."

"I don't know. I don't believe in abortion though Peter." She said while rubbing her head.

"Well who ever it is,or what ever your going to do with the baby,I'm gonna support you all the way."

Holly J felt a big deal of relief. It was as if those words took a load off her back. They decided together to tell Declan about what happened tomorrow.

**FLASH BACK to 3 WEEKS AGO**

Holly J was drunk and at a Party. It was held at Spinners place. She recently had a fight with Declan. He flirted a lot,but Holly J was okay with that. But earlier that day she found him kissing a girl. It wasn't a big kiss,just a short collision of lips. She was still pissed. They had a fight,and it was small. Well until he called her a slut. That's why she ended up on Spinners couch wasted. Peter was there to confort her,and ya know then boom went the dynamite. She felt bad and made up with him the next day. Her and Peter decided to keep t a secret.

**Next Day at School**

"Hey Jenna." Claire said to her classmate.

"Hey Claire bear. We still on for lunch?" She replied.

"Of course."

They took there seats,and started there assignments.

"What was that all about?" Alli asked.

"I was trying to tell you yesterday,but you ran out on me."

"Well."

"We're good now."

"Really?"

"Yes and we're having lunch today."

"That's good and all,but Claire I want you to keep your guard up."

"Alli don't worry. Jenna's over KC,she's not one to dwell.

"Whatever just be careful."

They went back to there assignments. Jenna although was not doing her assignment. She was aiming one of the Power Squad girls.

**Jmilt**: Did u here about Claire?

**SamE**:No what???

**Jmilt**: She's been cheatin on her bf with Reese.

**SamE**: OMG!!! Consider it spread!!!

Jenna loged off with a evil smirk on her face.

Holly J didn't speak to Declan since yesterday. She couldn't tell him alone. She was scared how he would feel about their situation. If it's his will he want to keep it?

If it's Peter's will he still want to be with her. She stopped thinking about Declan when she realize she had to tell her parents. They agreed to let her stay. They really

didn't have a choice. They also agreed to pay her living expensives. Would they help pay for her hospital bills? Would they support her if she wanted to keep the baby?

Holly J was full of confusion that only one friend could help her out with. Anya.

"Why is everybody staring at you Alli?" Claire questioned her friend.

"I think its you Claire." Alli replied.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that too." Claire whispered as she looked at half a cafeteria looking at her then whispering to their friends.

KC came up to Claire and grabbed her hand. He took her into the hallway.

"What's up honey?"

"You and Reese." KC replied with anger.

"What are you talking about? I hate Reese."

"There's a rumor going around saying you and Reese hooked up in the revine."

"Who did you hear that lie from?"

"Dave."

"KC I promise you that's just a rumor. It isn't true.

"I thought so. I'm gonna find out who started it."

"Good. So we're still going ice skating Friday?

"If I'm not in Jail for killing who ever started this rumor."

"No KC. I don't want you to freak over this. I'll have Alli find out who started it."

"Fine,but I still want you to tell me who did it."

"OK"

They kissed and she went back into the cafeteria to speak to Alli.

"Don't worry Claire give me our lunch hour and I'll find out who started this." Alli said just as Claire opened her mouth.

"I'd start with Dave." Claire replied.

So Alli did. Dave told her it was Chante. Chante said it was Rachel. Rachel said it was Sarah. Etc.

Then Leia told Alli it was Sammy. Lunch was almost over when she asked Sammy. She told her Jenna!!!

"Jenna!" Alli screamed.

Claire wasn't eating with Jenna because she was to embarrassed. Then Alli stomped over to her table,grabed her by the arm,and draged her to Jenna's table.

"Hey Claire. Alli." Jenna said holding back a laugh.

"Sup slut." Alli replied. Jenna's table cheered with Os.

"Alli." Claire said while hear eyes widened

"Jenna was the one who started the rumor."

Claire couldn't think straight. She took Jenna's milk and poured it on her smirking head.

"Your right. She is a slut."

Jenna stood up and flat out slapped Claire.

Claire didn't slap her back. She push Jenna on the table and pounced on her. They tugged at each others hair until Ms. Hatilaskos broke up the fight.

Alli was in shock at what just happened. She followed Claire to the office.

Holly J left during lunch to the Dot. She had a free period afterwards,so she had plenty of time to talk.

Declan came and sat down in front of her. Peter sat down next to him shortly after his arrival.

"Hey peter."Declan said in confusion.

"Hey" Peter replied swiftly.

"What's this all about J?" Declan questioned.

"I'm pregnant."She felt bad that he blurted it out so fast.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad."

Peter coughed.

"I don't know who's it is." She again felt bad that she was blurting these words out.

"Wait. What? I'm not following."

"That's why Peter's here. Over the summer when we had that fight." She tried her best to keep from crying.

"So you hooked up with him just because we had a fight."

"I know,and I'm sorry. I was drunk." Some tear streamed down her face.

"We can get a test,but if the baby's not mine. I'm not so sure I still want to be with you."

"Peter meet me and Holly at Toronto Medicare." He new Holly J hated to be called Holly.

Alli was talking to Claire out side of Ms. H's office. When Jenna got out.

"Claire I need to talk to you." Jenna pleaded.

Alli was just about to say something when Claire said "You've got 5 minutes."

Alli got up and said goodbye to Claire as she headed to class.

"I don't know why I acted this way. I thought I moved on but-"

"Oh my god." Claire said while shaking her head.

"You did this because your an insane Jealous _bitch_!"

"Claire I'm sor-

Claire interrupted Jenna again. "I don't care for your forgiveness anymore. I thought you weren't like this. I thought you were nice ,and that's why KC liked you. So keep your apology to yourself.

Claire stormed off frowning at her weeks detention slip. Jenna was left in her seat feeling lower than dirt.

"Holly J Sinclaire." The doctor announced.

Holly J stood up feeling so nervous her knees were shaking.

"That's me."

"Is Peter Stone with you?"

Peter stood up standing next to Holly J. Declan felt scared wondering if that meant the baby was his.

"The father of your baby Ms. Sinclaire is-

**You can vote in the review box, and the winner will be Holly J's baby daddy.  
**


	4. This year:ending that was voted for

**Holly J's point of view**

"Holy crap!!!" Was all I could think to say.

"I know it will come as a shock at first,but there are many girls who have this happen to them."The doctor replied reacting to my out burst.

"Declan I'm-" It was to late for apologizing. He was already walking out the door,when I turned around.

"Goodbye Holly J. Hope you and Peter live happily ever after." Declan said as he pushed his way through the door.

"I'm sorry." Peter said standing right beside me.

"I rather blame alcohol."I replied trying to keep it together.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"I talked to Anya,and she said we should start by figuring out what we do with the baby. I hoped that this conversation would be with Declan though.

We sat down in the waiting room chairs. We both new this was going to be a long conversation.

"Mom. Dad. Me and Peter need to tell you some thing."

"Your pregnant aren't you." My mom said bringing the spot light to her.

"How did you-"

"Your father and I found this" She held up the Declan repel stick.

"Mom,I'm sorry." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"We're leaving Friday. So we can get you an appointment at the clinic by Thursday." Her dad butted in.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. Just what I was thinking.

"You're not actually going through with this pregnancy. You're only 18. You have a future ahead of you. You're gonna let a baby ruin that.

I was pissed at my mom when she said that.

"I am not killing my baby,and this life isn't gonna ruin my future."

"Holly J I refuse you to keep it."

"Like you said mom, I'm 18. I make my own choices,and I'll just stay at Peter's.

I took his hand and grabbed my bag that I had already packed for my move. Then I just left.

"My mom is cool. She'll let you stay. Don't worry, I'll make sure we keep this baby.

I looked up at him and smiled.

**Degrassi music plays,and freeze frame.**

**In the review box you can make request for this season.**


	5. Romeo and Pregnant Juliet1st part

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Crazy Christmas,and I had no time to write. I hope everybody had a good Christmas and got what they want. You can put the best gift you got in the review box. I'd like to know,and the most unique present I see will be mentioned in the next episode. Oh and I didnt put the sub plot in,because I want it to be a surprise.**

"When will that bell just ring?" Anya whispered to herself as she stared deeply at the clock.

"Ring!" The bell went off. Anya rushed through the door.

She ran through the halls,and try to stop herself from running into Sav,who was waiting at the exit of the school. She couldn't stop herself in time,so she crashed into Sav who stoped her.

"You shouldn't be over working yourself. Its not good for the baby."Sav explained.

"I'm just really exited. I can't believe your parents got us a wedding planner." Anya replied.

"Yeah,I'm as estatic as you are." Sav said sarcasticly.

"Don't worry,I'll handle the wedding. I Just need a ride." Anya said laughing a little.

"Great. Let's get you to your apointment before your late." Sav said happily.

**Theme songs plays**

"Another one?" Claire whined to her mom as she came though the door,and seeing a gift basket.

"I know honey. This is the third one this week. I thought you weren't friends with Jenna anymore." Her mom replied while washing the dishes.

"I'm not. Why?" Claire asked.

"There all from her." Her mom said while loading the dish washer.

"They are?"Claire said confused. She looked at the card attached to the basket of goodies.

** _"I'm sorry Claire bear. Meet me at the dot tomorrow,and no tricks this time. You can bring Alli if you want." XOXOXO_**

Claire riped off the card and put it in her pocket. Then she took out her phone and called Alli. While it was ringing the doorbell rang.

Claire answered it because she saw her mom was busy with cleaning.

As she opened the door Alli answered. "Hey claire" Alli said through the phone.

Claire didn't reply. She was too caught up with staring at the person infront of her house.

* * *

"So first I need you to fill out these forms." The very manly woman said to Anya as she slamed a packet of papers on the table.

They were sitting in a wide room with only one table in the middle. Anya looked in shock at the stack of papers infront of her.

"I have to fill all of this out?" Anya said.

"Its just a few simple questions about the details of your wedding." The butch lady replied.

"Isn't there a simpler form? The wedding is on Saturday. I have tons of homework and I need to study for exams.

This packet is gonna take a lil to much time to do. Don't ya think?" Anya whined.

"This is filled with all esentials for the wedding. You have to fill this out or find a new planner."

"Fine." Anya said with a a puppy dog look on her face as she put the packet in her bag.

"Don't worry after your done with this,the rest I'd cake."

**I promise the end of the episode will be coming out soon,and it will be longer than the first part.**


	6. Finishing up Romeo and Pregnant Juliet

Authors note: I have a great excuse why I didn't update sooner. I had the story complete,but my bitch of a cousin changed the password and wouldn't tell me it. Sorry :(,but here is the last part of the episode-this episode was mainly made to for Shadow the upcoming episodes.

**To do list:**

**_Fill out wedding sheets_**

**_Essay on German agriculture_**

**_Science project_**

**_Exams study_**

**_Come up with excuse why nothings complete_. . . . .**

"Anya why are you killing your notebook?" Holly j asked.

**"You would too if you were a preg-"** She stoped talking when she relized she was talking to Holly j. She was first to be informed. Anya thought it was funny that her best friend ,who was also her brides maid was pregnant too.

**"Oh sorry."**

"No problem,but me and Peter are studying at the Dot after school. Do you and Sav want to come?"

**"I wish,but I'm studying today so I'll be free on Thursday to register for my wedding. Then I have to finish my essay,and Wednesday is science project day." **Anya said faster than light.

"Wow,that's a lot. Well your wedding's Saturday,and exams end next week. Plus these are mid terms,so they aren't that important." Holly J. replied trying to calm down her friend.

**"If I get through this week,I deserve to be president."**Anya said while getting lower in her chair.

"Well Sav could help with some of that stuff. Right?"

**"I'm trying to give him some space and stuff. I don't want to be one of those Nagy wives."**

"Well if Peter didn't do half the work,then I'd be looking for a new baby daddy." Holly J joked in a high pitch tone. Then she looked over at Declan reading a book,and lost her smile.

* * *

**"Hey sis. How was school?"** Darcy said to Claire as she entered the door.

Darcy was sitting at the bar of the dot laughing with Jane and spin.

"Good. This is so weird seeing you here since you left for A-" She was interrupted by Jenna who yelled **_"Claire over here."_**

Claire sat over at her enemie's table.

"Jenna listen. I done care about being your friend anymore. I hate you,and gift baskets aren't gonna fix that." Claire Snapped.

**_"Claire,I know I did something really stupid,but-"_**Jenna was interrupted.

Darcy leane back in her stool to hear the girl's chat.

"Whatever. Goodbye now Claire said while getting out of her chair. Jenna stooped her by yelling softly _**"He's cheating on you."**_

"Wait. What did you just say?" Claire questioned.

**_"KC's gone over to the new girl's house everyday this week. Her name is Hannah and she lives right above me in my apartment complex. I'm pretty sure he's cheaiting."_**

"Are you sure it was him? I mean it could of been someone else,and you don't even know if he's cheating."

**_"Yes im positive,and he stays there for hours."_**

**"Well there's a way to find out if he's cheating or not."**Darcy said butting into the conversation,which she was over hearing.

No,I trust K.C." Claire said scowling at the two girls. Then she walked off to make her order.

Darcy leaned over Jenna's table

**"Hey I don't know how well you know Claire,but she's my sis,and I know she can be very naive. So Claire won't think much of this but I do.**

**_"Well I'm-"_**she paused for second.

**_"close friends with Claire,and I know KC might not be the most faithful boyfriend. So... I live at 102 east brooks apartments."_**

Claire came over and pulled Darcy by the arm leading her towards Alli. Darcy looked back at Jenna before she sat two girls smiled at each other.

* * *

**"Flowers over there,and move the cake towards the middle."** The wedding planner commanded.

"Wow this all looks great." Anya said while looking around the big pink room."

**"Of course it does, I'm your wedding planner. So do you have the packet?"**

"Umm its kinda only half way done."Anya said with an embarrassed expression.

**"Anya the weddings tomorrow!"**

"I had school,and I had a doctor's appointment I forgot,and you already have all this."Anya waved her hand around. "Why do you need those small details."

**"The small details turn an okay wedding into a great wedding,and I only plan great weddings."**

"Well I couldn't finish,so sorry I guess." Anya said with a bit of attitude.

**"Sorry! That's it. Well I'm sorry"**.- Anya looked at her a bit confused. **"I can't plan a wedding to an undeserving bride."** The butch bitch stomped out of the room.

* * *

**_"Hey. I'm glad you met me here."_** Jenna said to Darcy as she opened the door.

**"Anything to protect my sis."** Darcy said with a smile**."She doesn't talk about you much. Why is that?"**

**_"Oh maybe Claire is just upset about the whole me accusing KC of cheating thing."_**Jenna replied with a nervous grin. (Who's the nieve one now.)

Darcy walked in to the roomy apartment.

**_"Now KC usauly comes here right after class so we should start climbing."_**

**"Climbing?"**Darcy asked, confused.

**_"Well this girl has a window on the second floor,so how else are we gonna spy?" _**Jenna asked pointing to the balcony.

**"Fine."**Darcy whined.

* * *

"Why the hell would she quit?!"Sav yelled.

"Well..."Anya said while looking down.

"Anya did you piss her off or something?"

"Well... all because of some stupid little incomplete packet." Anya yelled on the word "packet."

"If it was just some stupid little packet,why didn't you complete it so we could still have the wedding tomorrow?"

"Well there's school,and doctors appointments,and I thought she wouldn't flip about something so small."Anya was gettin louder.

"You know you could of just asked me to help."

"You have your band, and your homework. Plus I didn't wanna be one of the naggy wives." Anya lowered her voice.

"Listen honey."-Sav sat down next to his soon to be bride. "You're a 17 year old who's almost 5 months pregnant,and I'm a 17 year old who wants to help his wife whenever he can."

Anya smiled as she looked at the one on Sav's face.

"So you wouldn't of thought of me as naggy?"

"Of course not."

"Good,cause I totally blew off exams studies. Would you help with trig Sunday?"

"Wow not even my wife and already with the nagging"Sav joked.

The two laughed,and Anya playfully hit Sav with the stack of papers.

"But what about the wedding?" Anya asked interrupting there laughter.

"Well I was thinking a nice fancy place we could have it,and its called Degrassi."

Anya smile,and then looked at the wedding packet. The two enjoyed ripping it up together.

* * *

**"Move your elbow"**Darcy commanded Jenna as they sat themselves on a tree branch and watch KC and some sandy blond sit on the couch.

_**"Now wait intil KC puts the moves on her."**_

**"Poor Claire."**Darcy said while she shook her head.

15 minutes passed----------------------------------

_**"Nothing but talking."**_Jenna whined.

**"Wait what's going now?"**

The sandy blond went to answer the door. In walked...

**_"Claire!"_** the two girls yelled at the same time.

When Jenna yelled that she lost her balanced and fell out of the tree.

**_"Oww!!!"_**Jenna screamed.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Claire asked Darcy.

**"Yeah she probably just broke her arm."**

"Now on to questions about you. Claire took a step closer to her sister. "So why were you in a tree outside of Hannah's apartment with a back-stabbing bitch?"

**"We were sorda spying on KC. Wait. Bitch? I thought Jenna was your friend."**

"Who's the nieve one now?"Claire questioned with a glare.

Darcy realized Claire heard her and Jenna's conversation.

**"Sorry I guess."**

"Oh,and Hannah isn't KC's secret lover. She's his sister." Claire looked over at her boyfriend playing slaps with his new found biological sister.

**"Wow Claire. I'm really am sorry I didn't trust your decision or KC. You've grown a lot since you started Degrassi."** Claire looked up at her sister and smile,finally recieving her sister's respect.

**"So..you might hate Jenna for reasons I don't know,but she did break her arm trying to help you. If I were you I'd cut her some slack."**

"How about I tell you the unknown reasons first,before you defend Jenna."

**"Sure,but right after I interrogate your boyfriend."**

Darcy ran over to KC,and soon Claire followed to stop her.

* * *

"Mrs. Hatilaskos thank you so much!"Anya said through her squeel."

_"Well its not the usaul place couples get married,but what's a better place than Degrassi! Eh."_ Mrs. Hatilaskos replied gracefully.

Sav and Anya walked out of the office,and he lead her to the Zen garden.

"Honey the wedding is being held in the Auditorium. Shouldn't we be checking that out?" Anya asked confused.

"Well can't we have a date at the place where we first met,the last day of us just being boyfriend and girlfriend?

Anya squealed. "Of course Mr. Romeo." freeze frame*music plays*

**Oh I bet you thought I was gonna write out the wedding,but..................No :) Why? You asked. Just because.**

**Oh and did anyone watch the new secret life. I found it hilarious;)**


End file.
